


Ashes’ Mcyt Oneshots/Smutshots! !

by ASHCOVEREDCLOUDS



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: M/M, Thisismyfirstworkpleasegoeasyonme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASHCOVEREDCLOUDS/pseuds/ASHCOVEREDCLOUDS
Summary: Howdy! I’m Ashes, your local fanfic consumer. I rather enjoy reading, but sometimes it’s hard to find the content I like. Hence this book!DISCLAIMER!! I am not caught up on the smp lore whatsoever. Still right after Lmanburgs destruction. I don’t mind spoilers, but I wont be writing about them due to me not knowing much about them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my very first work on a03, and my first time writing fanfiction in a long, long time, so if it’s very badly put together you know why. Thanks for reading!

Howdy! I’m Ashes, your local fanfic consumer. I rather enjoy reading, but sometimes it’s hard to find the content I like. Hence this book! 

Anyways, I’ll be taking requests for the following;  
-Sfw  
-Nsfw  
-Mild non-con  
-A/B/O

I WILL NOT write  
-Bloodplay  
-Other rather strange and obscure kinks.

The creators I watch the most are;  
-Sbi  
-Dream  
And therefor I’ll be more likely to take requests for them. But feel free to do requests for whoever! 

Please don’t pressure me into writing your request. I’m not obligated to write anything I don’t want to.

Post requests below!


	2. Home | Techza (Pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy and Wilbur watch their father fall in love.
> 
> (First one!! Please give feedback :))
> 
> (Sorry for the wait! Forgot my password almost immediately after I promised to write this. )

Out of all the unpredictable things Wilbur thought Phil would do, this surely took the cake. 

It was just turning 9pm on a stormy evening when Phil came rushing through the door with what looked like a soggy red, white and pink carpet in his arms. That is, it looked like a soggy carpet until it let out a low, pained groan. Phil placed him on the, luckily empty, wooden table and dug around in a chest for supplies. The beings pointed ears that looked suspiciously like they belonged to a piglin. His mouth parted slightly as Phil snatched up a regeneration potion and held it to its lips, and Wilbur could see two long, pointed bottom canines tap gently against the glass.

“Ho-oly shit.” The 16 year old Wilbur whispered in awe, getting up from his seat on the couch and cautiously creeping towards the creature. Upon inspection, it was definitely humanoid and looked to be male, despite the halo of sopping wet long pink hair that spread around him.

“I found him next to the river. He’s cut up pretty badly, more than just being swept downstream can do.” Phil expertly dabbed cotton pads soaked in healing potion onto the mans wounds and bandaged them up. Being a single dad with kids like Wilbur and Tommy, you’d have to have some medical experience. Speaking of Tommy, Wilbur was glad the 12 year old was asleep. If he could see the creature, he'd be climbing all over him.

“What is he?” Wilbur scrunched his nose. He did not want some strange, potentially dangerous animal-man in their house. Not that he had anything against animal-men, his father was half bird after all. Just, he didn’t care to have a bloody, scarred one on his living room table. Phil frowned slightly. “I suppose we’ll just have to wait until he wakes up, mate.” He unclasped the mans rather extravagant red cape and handed it to Wilbur. “Hang this by the fire, will you? And put some blankets down by it too. He’s soaked to the skin and needs to warm up.”

“Do you want me to get some of your clothes, too?” Wilbur questioned “So you can change him out of those?” He gestured as well as he could while holding a heavy fur cape (how could that guy even think to wear that in this weather?) to the sopping wet form. 

Phil thought for a moment. Wilbur thought he saw a trace of color on his fathers cheeks, but it might’ve just been the firelight. “I think that can wait until he wakes up. Now get those blankets, please.” He said hurriedly, brushing the mans light pink hair out of his face while looking for further wounds. As he leaned in, Wilbur knew it wasn’t a trick of the light. He turned on his heels and rushed to get those blankets

-Techno’s POV-

When he opened his eyes, only a few inches away from licking flames, his first reaction was to flinch away. But when he did, he felt a dull ache in his ribs. Weird, his injuries should have been much worse. This must have been the work of potions. But how did he get these potions? How long had he been staying here so that the weather could change from stormy and cold to faint sunlight seeping through the windows? And where exactly was he…

He was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a door shut footsteps coming from a hallway. He jumped to his feet with a wince, instinctively reaching for his sword that was usually on his hip, but it was gone. He might’ve been an expert sword fighter, but hand-to-hand duels weren’t his strong suit. 

A winged blonde man with kind blue eyes appeared around the corner, jumping back as he saw techno’s firelit form. Techno had to admit, the man was handsome. He would almost regret slaughtering him for taking him prisoner.

“Whoa there, mate” The man put up his hands in surrender, “I’m not gonna hurt you. Not after all the work I did in healing you. I found you half-drowned in the river. Lucky the mobs didn’t get you first.”

Techno glared skeptically at the bird-man. He did suppose that his wounds were expertly tended to. And they wouldn’t take so much care to make sure he was warm and comfortable if they were just going to kill him. Techno relaxed his posture, giving a small grunt. His lungs were still a little sore from the water he’d breathed.

“I’m Philza. You can call me Phil if you want. There’s dry clothes on the sofa.” He gestured to said sofa, “If you want to shower and change, the bathrooms right down the hall on the right. Come right back, after. I’ll cook you something to eat.”

Techno nodded, clearing his throat before rasping “Thanks, Philza. I’ll do that.” He gathered up the clothes and walked as fast as his shaky legs would allow him into the bathroom, calling over his shoulder “I’m Technoblade, by the way. Call me Techno.”

-Tommy’s POV-

Tommy was just waking up. He slept right through the storm last night, but by the looks of it Wilbur didn’t. As he glanced over to his brothers bed, he could still see a heap under the blankets. Wilbur was almost always first awake. He chuckled, tiptoeing to get a sharpie, but when Wilbur groaned and wrapped himself into an even tighter ball he thought better of it. He stepped out of the room and was walking down the hall to the smell of toasting bread and frying eggs when the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, Pa…” he trailed off as he looked up at the figure. A longhaired male looked back down at him, looking nearly as startled.

“PA!!” Tommy screeched, “THERE'S A STRANGE PINK GUY IN OUR HOUSE. HE'S WEARING YOUR CLOTHES, TOO!” He scampered down the corridor, leaving “strange pink guy” to follow a little more slowly. The door to the kids bedroom opened and Tommy caught a glimpse of a tired Wilbur stumbling out.

“Ah. Seems like you've met our guest. Tommy, this is Techno. I found him hurt outside last night. He’ll be staying with us until his wounds heal. Techno, this is Tommy. My son, along with,” he waved his hand dramatically to Wilbur who was half asleep against a wall, “Wilbur. Now, all of you go sit down at the table. Breakfast’s almost ready.”

Wilbur, Tommy and Techno sat down. Philza served the food. They ate in silence until Phil cracked a joke that made Techno laugh. What a cute laugh for someone with such a deep voice, though Philza. He started laughing because Techno started laughing and soon everyone was in a laughing fit. For Techno, in that brief moment, he felt safe. He felt like he was home.


End file.
